peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Ride Playlists
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One (and Two) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-1969 ; Comments *Peel Group member Paul Bryant writes: The tapes have long gone, alas, but I dug up some partial listings of Night Ride shows I taped during its brief run on Radio 2. I only have the dates for a couple of these, the shows with the ISB and John Martyn. I think they're in chronological order, and , of course, who knows how the foreign names were really spelled, these are my 16 year old guesses based on Peel's dubious pronunciation. Tracklistings ;26 June 1968 *Monks Of Kume Tarsang Monastery: The Eternal Voice (from BBC Archives) *Tom Pickard: Factory/The Bed/To my Unborn Son (poems) *John Fahey: Brenda's Blues (LP: The Transfiguration of Blind Joe Death) Riverboat Records RB1 (US release) (or, more probably, British release on Transatlantic TRA 173) *Tom Pickard: The Gimber (poem) *'Aboriginal Children Traditional Song' (BBC Archives) *Incredible String Band: Won't You Come See Me (session) *Les Structures Sonores Lasry-Baschet: Rhapsodie de Budapest (45 rpm) Ducretet-Thomson *Tom Pickard: Mr Musbeetle's message to Me (poem) *The Deviants: Deviation Street (LP: Ptooff!) Impressario IMP 1 *Max Saint-Something: Theme from Telemann (this could actually be Max Reger, Variations and Fugue on a Theme by Telemann, Op.134 '') *'Quartet Improvisation for Kwang-go''' (from BBC Archives) *Incredible String Band: All Too Much For Me (session) *Incredible String Band: You Get Brighter (session) ;03 July 1968 *'North Vietnamese Peasant Song' (BBC Archives) *Geoff Hill: What Do You Say? (poem) *Pink Floyd: Let There Be More Light (LP: A Saucerful Of Secrets) UK Columbia 33SX 6258 *Geoff Hill: The Evil Venus Tree (poem) *John Fahey: The Death Of The Clayton Peacock (LP - The Transfiguration of Blind Joe Death) (Riverboat Records RB1 - US Release) Transatlantic *Pir Sultan Abdal: Bektashi Song (BBC Archives) *Geoff Hill: Geoff Hill's Talking Blues (poem) *Zodiac Cosmic Sounds: Cancer, the Moon Child (LP: Zodiac Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKL 4009 *Ron Geesin: Pretty Little Faces (session) *Ron Geesin: Off The Left Cuff (session) *Ron Geesin: Yesterday's Sheep (session) *Ron Geesin: Very Nostalgic Piece (session) *Son House: Death Letter *Geoff Hill: Ode To 166 (poem) *Spontaneous Music Ensemble: Part I (LP - Karyōbin) Island *Ron Geesin: Devised Now (session) ;10 July 1968 *John Martyn: Sing A Song Of Summer (session) *Gillian Barron: Mud (poem) *Les Structures Sonores Lasry-Baschet: March *Fraternity Of Man: Just Doing Our Job (LP - Fraternity of Man) ABC ABCS 647 *Gillian Barron: Furniture (poem) *'Music For An Auspicious Occasion' (BBC Archives) *Johnny Dodds: East Coast Trot *John Martyn: The Gardener (session) *The Fugs: Exorcising The Evil Spirits From The Pentagon (LP - Tenderness Junction) Transatlantic TRA 180 *Gillian Barron: Chimney Pots and Red Balloons (poem) *Gillian Barron: For Harriet, The Lady Violinist, And Her Mittens And Her Stuffed Vulture Too (poem) *Ravi Shankar: Gat Kirwani (LP - Portrait Of Genius) Fontana TL 5285 *John Martyn: The River (session) *John Martyn: Fairytale Lullaby (session) *John Martyn: Memphis Blues (session) ;24 July 1968 *Leon Rosselson: She Was Crazy, He Was Mad (LP - Leon Rosselson and Adrian Mitchell, A Laugh, A Song and A Hand Grenade) Transatlantic TRA 171 *Mitch Howard (Occasional Word Ensemble): George King (poem) *'Waltz, played on the kantele, a 5-stringed instrument from Finland' (from the BBC Archives) *Mitch Howard (Occasional Word Ensemble): A bedtime poem (poem) *Rick Sylvester (Occasional Word Ensemble): When I was three (poem) *'Music from the Khyber Pass' (from the BBC Archives) *Ric Sanders (Occasional Word Ensemble): Prophet of Death and Confusion (A happy poem) (poem) *Ric Sanders (Occasional Word Ensemble): Naked Ambition (poem) *Jean-Max Clement: Cello Suite No.2 in D minor - Menuett I & II (J.S. Bach) (LP - Six Suites for Unaccompanied Cello) L'Oiseau-Lyre OLS 133/134 *Dave Kelly: A few short lines (LP - Various Artists: Blues Like Showers of Rain) Matchbox SDM 142 *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble): Ort (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble): Serena (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble): As Islands Go I Get Around (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble): Violation (poem) *Ustad Vilayat Khan - Raga Yaman (part of part 3) (LP - Music From India Series No.7) EMI ASD 2425 *Lovin' Spoonful: Summer In The City *Country Joe & The Fish: Waltzing In The Midnight *Tim Hardin: Hang On To A Dream ;31 July 1968 *'Jew's Harp Solo' (from BBC Archives) *Henry Graham: Good Luck To You, Kafka/You'll Need it, Boss (poem) *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre: Untitled Instrumental (session) *BBC Symphony Orchestra: Colour Time Sequence (Chronochromie) by Messaien *'Music From Russia' (from BBC Archives) *Les Structures Sonores Lasry-Baschet: New Pieces *Henry Graham: What They're Doing Now (poem) *Brij Bhushan Kabra: Raga Yaman Kalyan ;21 August 1968 *The Byrds - The Christian Life (LP - Sweetheart of the Rodeo) CBS BPG 63353 *Spirit - Fresh Garbage (LP - Spirit) CBS BPG 63278 *John Fahey - Take A Look At That Baby (LP - Death Chants, Breakdowns and Miltary Waltzes) Takoma C 1003 (US release) *Adrian Mitchell - To whom it may concern (his famous "Tell Me Lies About Vietnam" protest poem) (LP - with Leon Rosselson - A Laugh, A Song And A Hand Grenade) Transatlantic TRA171 *Jim Eldridge - Sunday 6.30 *Alirio Diaz - Estudio 5 ;04 September 1968 *Peel apologises for messing up his programme *Chris Kennedy - Auntie G (poem) *Jo-Ann Kelly - Rock Me (session) *John Fahey - unknown track (LP - The Transfiguration of Blind Joe Death) (Riverside RB1 - US release) UK release on Transatlantic TRA 173 *'"Raga Kamast"' (BBC Archives) *Chris Kennedy - Faye Dunaway (poem) *Jo-Ann Kelly - Since I First Met You Baby (session) *The Doors - Spanish Caravan (LP - Waiting For The Sun) Elektra EKL 74024 *Jo-Ann Kelly - Shine On Rising Sun (session) *'"Malayan magical-medical music"' (BBC Archives) *Jo-Ann Kelly - Louisiana Blues (session) *Jo-Ann Kelly - Roll and Tumblin' Blues (session) ;09 October 1968 *Jackson C Frank - Blues Run The Game (session) *Donovan - Keep on Truckin' (LP - What's Bin Did And What's Bin Hid) Pye NPL 18117 *Jackson C Frank - Jimmy Clay (session) *Cymbalom dance (Slovakian, from the BBC Archives; track later issued on the John Peel's Archive Things LP on BBC Records BBC REC 68M) *Cream - What A Bringdown (LP: Wheels of Fire - In The Studio) Polydor 583 053 *Joan Baez - Extract From Baptism - A Journey Through Our Times (LP - Baptism - A Journey Through Our Times) Vanguard/Fontana SVBL 19000 *Jackson C Frank - You Never Wanted Me (session) *Jackson C Frank - Just Like Anything (session) *Jackson C Frank - Carnival (session) *(plus poems by David Black) ;05 March 1969 *Richard Hill - Newsflash *Incredible String Band - All Writ Down (session) *The Beatles - Your Shoes Are Dry(?) (1967 Christmas fan club record?) I've just listened through the Beatles' Xmas fan club records tracks for 1967 and 1968 and they didn't come up with anyone singing/saying 'Your shoes are dry'. That's why I've put a question mark against this. *Frank Zappa - Excerpt From Lumpy Gravy (LP - Lumpy Gravy) Verve VLP 9223 *Adrian Mitchell - A Party Political Broadcast On Behalf Of The Burial Party *Incredible String Band - Dust Be Diamonds (session) *Adrian Mitchell - Open Day At Porton Down *Adrian Mitchell - Smiling *Incredible String Band -Theta (session) *Pink Floyd - Careful With That Axe, Eugene (b-side of single Point Me At The Sky) EMI Columbia DB 8511 *Incredible String Band - Fine Fingered Hand (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Louise (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Burying Ground Blues (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Glory Hallelujah (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Jesus On The Mainline (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Way Out On The Frisco Line (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Keep Your Lamps Trimmed And Burning (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - Good Morning Little Schoolgirl (session) ;Mixtape *Al Stewart: Zero She Flies (session) 13 December 1969 *Taj Mahal: Six Days On The Road (LP - The Natch'l Blues) CBS/Direction 58-63397 18 September 1968 *Hugh Le Caine: Dripsody 18 September 1968 *Frances Horowitz: For M 18 September 1968 *Country Joe & The Fish - Pat's Song (LP - I Feel Like I'm Fixin' To Die) Fontana TFL 6086 18 September 1968 *Al Stewart: Bubbling (session) 13 December 1969 *Leonard Cohen: The Partisan *Dave Kelly - Travelling Blues (session) 18 September 1968 *Country Joe & The Fish - Cetaceon (LP - Together) Vanguard VSD 79277 (US release) 18 September 1968 *Al Stewart: Electric Los Angeles Sunset (session) 13 December 1969 File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only ;Footnotes Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:Peel shows